Omekata Temple
The Omekata Temple is a temple located on the outskirts of Sakurami City. The Omekata Temple is the headquarters of the Omekata Religion, a cult lead by Tsubaki Kasugano, the Sixth Diary Owner and Oracle of the temple. Design The Omekata Temple consists of a group of buildings designed in the fashion of the Shinto Architecture. The buildings are linked to each other via wooden hallways, thus allowing the Omekata followers to walk around without having to wear shoes. The main temple building contains a room barred by wooden poles. This room is the cell of Tsubaki, the Sacred Eye, who never leaves the cage due to her fear of the outside world. Surveillance cameras installed by Funatsu monitor Tsubaki 24-hours a day, making sure that she never leaves the room. Multiple gardens are situated between the buildings, where multiple trees are grown. Two pools of water are also located within the garden. This appearance gives one the impression that the temple is a tranquil and peaceful place, which is a stark contrast to the real activities practiced by the religion. Underneath the Omekata Temple is an underground dungeon which, judging by the jail cell and manacles on the wall, is presumably used for detaining and even torturing prisoners. History The Omekata Temple was built by Tsubaki's parents, who founded the Omekata Religion. The fundamental purpose of the religion was to help the weak and troubled people of the world. They gathered followers and proclaimed Tsubaki to be the Sacred Eye that possessed clairvoyant powers, which was a lie. After her parents were assassinated by Funatsu, Tsubaki was imprisoned inside the cell in the main temple building. Funatsu would set a new condition for joining the religion: they must cleanse themselves of their sins, which could only be done by having sex with Tsubaki. Tsubaki endured two nightmarish years as a sex slave to the Omekata followers, which slowly drove her insane and made her wish that the whole world ought to be destroyed. When Yomotsu Hirasaka, the Twelfth, joined the cult by presenting a captured Minene Uryu, the Ninth, he discovered and occupied an underground dungeon underneath the temple complex. There he would chain Minene and hyponotise the Omekata followers, waiting for his moment to strike at Tsubaki. When Yukiteru Amano, Yuno Gasai and Keigo Kurusu arrived, they met with Tsubaki, who presented herself as needing their help. Ai Mikami and Orin Miyashiro are also present, spying on the other diary holders on behalf of Kamado Ueshita. At night, Hirasaka's hypnotised followers began to set fire to the temple, killing Funatsu in the process, and attack each other along Yukiteru, Yuno and Tsubaki. Kurusu managed to fix the sprinkler system, putting out the fire, whilst Hirasaka appeared with four impersonators to fight them personally. Yuno kills Hirasaka, at which time the Omekata followers regained consciousness. However, Tsubaki double-crosses Yuki and Yuno, detaining an injured Yuno who manages to dismember Tsubaki's right hand before telling Yuki to flee. Yukiteru hides under the floorboards of the temple, and musters his courage when Tsubaki threatens to have her followers gang-rape Yuno. Yukiteru finds Tsubaki's lost ball and enters the main temple room, throwing it across the room to distract her followers while launching a dart at Tsubaki's Clairvoyance Diary, destroying the diary. Simultaneously, Kurusu manages to locate the underground dungeon and free Minene, who strikes a deal with the police chief. Tsubaki is defeated, the deaths of many Omekata followers are reported as a mass suicide by the police and the Omekata Religion is dissolved. Reisuke Houjou's parents were presumably killed by Yuno during the fighting. Notable Inhabitants *Tsubaki Kasugano *Funatsu *Mother and Father of Reisuke Houjou *Yomotsu Hirasaka - stayed in underground dungeon *Minene Uryu - Hirasaka's prisoner *Ai Mikami - temporarily *Orin Miyashiro - temporarily Category:Locations